Love is Such a Naughty Dilemma
by StellarBaka
Summary: Lucy has two newly found complications, and she just can't seem to get rid of them. They're everywhere in her daily routine. Not to mention its rather obvious that her problems are at least physically attracted to her. How does a girl choose between two men so enticing they drive her delirious? Rated M for language and possible future lemon.


Lucy sighed as she turned the key in the lock and shoved open the door to her house. Lazily kicking the door closed, she sauntered over to her sofa and collapsed on it. Raising her head, Lucy glanced around at the new house she had finally bought about 3 months ago. It was a nice sized house with a large dining room, kitchen, and living room. Its upstairs led to an open room as you and a closed off room. The open room had become her office and library, and the closed off room, her bedroom. She had just finished a mission with her team. Now don't get it wrong, she loved them all to pieces and then some, but there was only so much a woman could handle. Erza's weird obsession with cake and wedding dresses? Handled. Happy's habit to disappear at the smell of fish? Also handled. She could even handle Wendy's adorable weakness of never being able to speak up to the rest of the team and Charle's cold behavior. But spending six whole hours with the two men she was constantly wavering between loving as brothers or loving as potential significant others? She could not handle. They constantly bickered making her crazy, and even, as stated many times by the two, driving her to be as violent and short tempered as her beloved best friend, Erza. The confusion wouldn't even be there if not for Mira and her constant meddling in others' love lives. She had often declared the many advantages of the two, leading to Lucy naming off the disadvantages. Just recalling the conversations made her roll her eyes.  
"Both of them are very attractive." Mira pointed out as she wiped down a glass, leaning over the counter so that her head was close to Lucys. Lucy sighed eyed both of the boys, brawling. "Yes, but Natsu eats like a pig and Gray flaunts his stuff too much. Even if it is accidental." She reminded Mira.  
"Well... Gray is very talented with his ice. Did you see the sculpture he made for his last job?" Mira chimed as placed the glass down and walked out from behind the bar to sit beside Lucy on a bar stool.  
"Yes, Mira. I was there. Let me remind you how many times I have been frozen with his ice, and I could never live with him. Have you ever been in the training arena when he practices? He turns the air down to exactly 37°. Every single time. I've checked." Lucy shrugged.  
"Natsu and you already know each other so well! And I know he sleeps over at your house. He practically lives there. The only difference would be the romance and cuddling, and sex of course." Mira cooed, winking at her with the last addition.  
"Mira, I'm literally the oldest virgin you know. Literally, everybody who's older than 19 has had sex here and I haven't even had a boyfriend. May I remind you that I am 24? I don't much think about sex when it comes to relationships. Besides, it's not like I willingly let him in my house." Lucy complained, turning around and deflating on the bar.  
"But I mean think about it Lucy! Both are very attractive men and both have their boyish charms. I bet that's it isn't it?" She grinned. "You can't choose! Why not have both? They wouldn't be very good at sharing, so they'd probably have to take turns, but just imagine the sex! It'd be hot and cold and everything would be so overwhelming! Oh boy I'm going to melt! But I mean imagine if they went dow-"  
"Oi, Mira! Another beer please!"  
"Oops, that's my call!" Mira giggled, fanning herself as she got up from the seat, heading behind the bar, leaving Lucy red faced, mouth hanging open, and a new feeling awakening between her legs. When Mira turned around to bring the beer to the customer, the seat Lucy was in was empty. Looking around Mira saw Lucy quickly heading towards the door, Gajeel grinning after her and Laxus smirking over at her. Well, darn. Now every dragon slayer in the guild knew about Lucy's newly found problem. Except maybe Natsu, of course, because the ice covering his head seemed to had muffled out his ability to smell.  
Lucy sighed once again, as now she had invited both of her problems over for dinner. Along with the rest of the team and Levy, of course. Somehow along the way Levy had convinced Lucy to let Gajeel come and Juvia had begged Gajeel to be allowed to come to spend time with Gray. Gajeel had instantly told her it was fine, without Lucy's consent. She had also invited the Strauss siblings, except Elfman as he was out on a job with Evergreen, on the condition they helped her with dinner. Now she had to create a meal for eleven and a fish for Happy. Looking up at the clock she realized it was already three and Mira and Lisanna were coming over at four, as the dinner party was at seven . She still had to go shopping. Dragging herself off her bed, she grabbed her purse and headed for the market.  
The keys once again jingled in the door knob as she struggled to turn the knob. After finally shoving the door open she walked to the kitchen, dropping the bags of groceries on the counter. She had decided on a large meal with many appetizers, in hope of at least slightly filling up the guests before the main course. She had chosen to make Chicken and Herb biscuits, Whole roasted ricotta with honeyed figs, butter glazed carrots, puy lentil, parsnip, and walnut salad, Wine braised chicken and roasted grapes, and finally baked meringue with pears, cream, toasted hazelnuts, and chocolate sauce for dessert. Along with two good sized tilapias for Happy. She had realized about three fourths of the way through shopping that she was going a little overkill, but it was the first dinner party she had had since leaving her father's mansion. By the time had everything sorted out and ready to be made the Strauss sisters were obnoxiously ringing on her doorbell. As she got closer to the door she heard Mirajane talking. "Lucy lets her whole team come in without knocking, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if w'-" "Please do not come into my house without knocking." Lucy sighed as the door swung open. She than began to explain the meal plan to them and after everything was settled they got to work.  
Lucy sighed as she glanced at the clock, Six thirty. They had finally gotten the food finished and set out to cool. With a slouch she walked up the stairs to her room, finding Mira and Lisanna going through her clothing.

"I'm thinking this for you, Lis." Mira chimed as she held a plum off the shoulder dress that reached her knees up to her sister. Lisanna immediately agreed. Lucy couldn't help but smile as she called Cancer out.

"It looks great Lisanna, now go get dressed so cancer can do your hair." She smiled and squatted down in her closet to find a pair of black flats for the girl. After gathering the clothing given to her Lisanna disappeared into the bathroom conjoining to Lucy's room. "

Now Lucy. Your boy toys are coming so you need dress really sexy, okay?" Mira told her, a grin stretching on her face as she went through the closet.

"My boytoys! Mira you know they're not my boyto-"

"Okay I found an outfit!" Mira cheered as she shoved Lucy toward the bathroom, locking her in just as Lisanna got out. "You have to wear that or i'll make sure you miss your own dinner party! Oh Lisanna you look beautiful!."

Lucy looked down with sigh before realizing what Mira had given her. It was a very form fitting dark red dress that left little to the imagination. It hugged her curves tightly and dipped very low in the front, not to mention the dress itself only went about halfway down her thighs. Mira had matched it with a pair of dark red stilletoes. An outfit Lucy had bought thinking she'd wear it eventually but had ended up hiding deep in her closet.

"Mira! I can't wear this!" Lucy yelled and heard a very blunt 'you will wear it' it response . With a groan she began getting dressed, knowing Mira would get her way one way or the other. When she stepped out of the bathroom, she had noticed Mira had changed into a dark blue dress that hugged her top but flowed out at the bottom, reaching the floor. "Just what we're going for!" Mira cooed as she shoved Lucy onto a chair.  
"What do you want me to do for Lucy, Baby" Cancer asked, looking at Mira.  
"Something that's sexy, but still says she has class." Mira ordered, rummaging through Lucy's jewelry drawer.  
"This isn't fair! I don't have any say in the matter!" Lucy cried.  
"Lucy. Do you honestly want a say? Do you not want to fall in love with one of the boys? Do you want to rip my pairings to shreds?" Mirajane asked quietly, slowly turning towards Lucy. Lucy quickly shook her head and Mira smiled within seconds. She walked up to Lucy, clipping small golden hoops in her ears and a dainty gold necklace on her. She then began applying makeup. By the time Mira was done with her makeup, Cancer had already left  
"Alrighty! All done! Now hurry and go look before the guests get here!" Mira practically cheered. Lucy sighed as she walked to her bathroom before looking in her mirror. She had to admit, she looked very sexy. Her lips matched her dress and Mira had only really darkened her lashes, which intensified her eyes. Her hair was up in a messy updo and she couldn't help but grin at herself in the mirror. The boys wouldn't be able to keep their eyes off of her. Wait, what was she thinking?! She needed to decide her own feelings before she tried anything like this! And then she heard the doorbell ring.  
Moving as fast as she could in heels, she made her way down the stairs and to her front door. She then took a breath and opened the door. Her eyes widened in surprise at her two latest problems shoving each other in button down shirts and slacks. She then remembered she had threatened them if they didn't dress up. She cleared her throat as she looked at the boys and they straightened up. And then Gray's eyes widened and Natsu's mouth opened.  
And then Lucy remembered what she was wearing.  
"Shit! I know it's ridiculous, Mira made me wear it. I'll go change now." She said before hearing a flurry of 'no's and then two very awkward chuckles.  
"You look….really nice" Gray smiled slightly, scratching the back of his neck.  
"Yeah. I didn't even know you had a dress like that in your closet." Natsu added and chuckled again before mumbling. "I mean it's not like I ever go through it or anything."  
"And Happy's here too! Aye sir!"


End file.
